minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Automobile
Automobiles are large entities constructed similarly to an iron golem or wither boss. They usually can go at reasonable speeds, require fuels or redstone power, and have a health pool like that of an iron golem. Note that automobiles can cause damage to any other entity in front at certain speeds, a reference to car accidents in the hardcore world. Automobiles can load on a hopper, laser turret, extra chest, dispenser, dropper, redstone battery, redstone generator, or an uplink center of piece (UCOP). * The unit mps stands for meters per second, or in this case, block per second. Mechanics Engines and tires are needed, as mentioned on the 1.23 "More Modern Advancement." They are built like a golem (materials+pumpkin) or a wither boss (soulsand plus wither skulls). Each car has a weight in kilograms, although inventory items in the driver's inventory, passenger'(s) inventor(ies), or the trunk will not affect the cars mass. Every player adds 62 kg to the total weight, laser turrets add 350 kg, and mobs add their respective weights. Birds do not add to the weight (wither, parrot, phantom, dragon, etc.). The mobs below have no specified weights, but zombies are also 62, no matter what kind (alkali, normal, husk, drowned, etc.). Table of weights of other mobs: * Enderman: 55 * Iron Golem: 1250 (other golems use this figure to base their weights on). * Guardian: 900 * Elder Guardian: 1350 * Spider: 40 * Cave Spider: 35 * Skeleton/Stray: 12 Formula: D=MS/1500 * M=Automobile total mass * S=Automobile speed * D=Damage on entity hit If two automobliles collide head-on, the damage from both will add up and will be dealt on both. If the automoblies collide but not head-on, the one being hit will take the damage. The hitter will take half of the damage. If the damage on one automoblie from a crash is above 25, the closest one to the other in the crash will take a hitpoint of damage for every other hitpoint dealt onto the automobile. If it does not hit the body where the passengers and driver are, no passenger will take damage. Fueling When you open the trunk of a car, you will find the stored items, mount menu, and the fuel bank. Fuel can be supplied to a car through redstone or by using fuel items (coal, gasoline, etc.). An automobile car can store up to 536,870,912 J of energy. It uses up 104398 W without mounts, without extra mass, and at a speed of 20 m/s. It goes up at higher speed, goes up with mounts, and up with extra mass. To charge with redstone, place the redstone wire into the back of the car. Note that other automobile types (semi, speeder, pick-up) have different usages. Automobiles Car * Mass: 1450 kg * Data value on Automobile: 0 * Health: 75 * Max speed: 60 mps * Speed to kill player: 20.69 mps * Things that can be mounted: UCOP, RS battery, hopper, laser turret * Trunk Capacity: 27 slots * Size: 4x2.5x1.9 blocks A car is a basic automobile that is one of the easiest to make and resembles a Toyota Corolla. A spawned car is always white until a Car Chromerator is applied to change the color. How to Build Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 * T=Tire, E=Engine, I=Iron Ingot, R=Redstone Generator, Rd=Redstone Dust, S=Seat, G=Glass, Ib=Iron Block, C=Chest (nothing inside) * If you build it in this configuration, it will spawn a car in the place of the configuration. Any items that cannot be placed must be placed in a chest and then that chest put in the position. When the car spawns, all chests with something inside of them will be dropped. Drops If killed by a pickaxe or anything with Silk Touch, the car will give everything used in the config to make it. * 10 Rubber * 30 Iron Ingots * 5 Redstone Dust * 5 Stone * All things mounted and in trunk * 4 Wood Other Automobiles * Pick-Up Truck: User blog:Angrybirdstd/Automobile: Pick-Up Truck * Semi-Truck: User blog:Angrybirdstd/Automobile: Semi-Truck * Speeder: User blog:Angrybirdstd/Automobile: Speeder Category:Entities